


It's Good to Be King (except for a little thorn named Rapunzel)

by Flirtatious_Freckles



Series: The Broken Crown Remains in Pieces [1]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Foe Yay, Usurper AU, Varipunzel Discord Secret Santa Gift Exchange 2020, some sexual tension, varipunzel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28844607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flirtatious_Freckles/pseuds/Flirtatious_Freckles
Summary: Varian, having escaped from the dungeons with the Saporians, uses his newfound freedom and criminality as a catalyst for his revenge. He plots their takeover under the banner of New Saporia, gaining allies in other kingdoms under the promise of making their lands prosperous in ways that Corona's treaties had not previously allowed.After his successful coup, Varian finds himself with the power he craved—but with an unexpected, albeit somewhat reluctant ally.
Relationships: Rapunzel/Varian (Disney)
Series: The Broken Crown Remains in Pieces [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115102
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	It's Good to Be King (except for a little thorn named Rapunzel)

**Author's Note:**

> (Re-uploading to claim this fic off Anon, and add it to a series) - Artemis

It was sobering, to see the audience chamber from the position of authority; the throne.

He had longed imagined how his presence would fit the shape of the chamber.

A child holding the truth, shielded from those who would need to know. A desperate plea for a saviour—not for himself, but for his father. A sentencing of a child, played out to unsympathetic ears.

And finally, to return as a conqueror, plucking the things the once rotten kingdom of Corona valued most: the power of the seat he occupied, and it's dear, newly returned princess.

She hadn't originally been part of the plans he had drawn. Her inclusion had been the idea of the Saporians, to keep the citizens placated. To remind them that they, their new leaders, commanded not only the lives of the kingdom, but what remained of the royal family.

So he assigned her as his assistant, easing him into the role under threat against her remaining compatriots in the palace dungeons. Her compliance had come more easily than expected, much to his astonishment. Rapunzel took to her duties well after some mild resistance, seeming to realize that staying the course would prove counter to the well being of her loved ones.

He swore that he would sometimes catch her giving him the strangest looks in his periphery, almost as if she pitied him. As if she was looking for some sign he wasn't entirely the ruler he presented as, hoping for a crack in the facade she perceived in him. But he hadn't spent years planning, letting his resolve grow and spite fester to be anything other than he wished to be—a strong ruler, one better than that despicable Frederick. One that listened to their people, ushering in a reign that would make the kingdom prosperous without ruining the lives of its citizens. Even of those who lived more distantly from the capital.

So when, as she did every morning, Rapunzel entered the chamber to inform him of his schedule for the day, he didn't think much of it. In fact, he hardly looked at her as he leaned over the arm of the throne, mulling over how he would fit today's tasks into his longer goals.

At least, until she mentioned that a certain group of delegates from Neserdinia were set to arrive. Very shortly, in fact.

He turned sharply—admonishing himself both for not paying more attention, and for showing a sliver of his inner agitation to her—and was met with the sight of a bowing Rapunzel. Normally she saved the deference of such a low bow for when she really needed it.

Today, however, she had decided to be anything other than modest about it, as he could plainly see from the cut of her dress. As she dipped, he was treated to a view of the swell of her cleavage as she held her chin up, leaving her chest unobstructed from his view. Her head remained somewhat level, sneaking a glance at him.

He'd have been more offended by the note of disrespect—as her head remained improperly bowed—but she rose again a moment later, folding her hands neatly in front of her.

Without missing a beat, she interrupted his impending irritation. “If you would be so kind as to excuse me, your majesty, I would like to greet our guests.”

He was about to chastise her, and maybe throw in some kind of punishment for good measure, when the muffled sound of unfamiliar footsteps echoed through the hall from passageway.

They were here already? He hadn't remembered getting news of their travel, though he had requested their attendance not too long ago.

“Y-you may see to our guests. Be quick about it.” he said, quicker than he'd have liked. “I don't want them waiting any longer than they already have.” he added with his best impression of mild annoyance, trying to recover his earlier moment of composure. The faint flush he could feel under his cheeks certainly didn't help.

Had she kept this information from him? To let him be caught off guard for their arrival? The negotiations he had hoped to open with them were critical for forming the groundwork for his other plans.

But he hadn't shared that thought with her, instead treating his missive for them as a matter of course. To maintain relations, rather than establish anything new.

“I will see to it immediately then.” she told him, betraying nothing of her scheme as she turned from him and began her descent from the elevated floor of the throne.

He straightened, sitting upright with his forearms resting on the arms of the throne, hoping the pose would shake his moment of distraction.

Staring down her back as she left, letting his silent anger bore into her, he found himself pondering more of her form as she walked ever so slightly slower than her usual brisk pace—dammit, he wasn't so chaste as to let such a minor thing perturb him. His best laid plans simply wouldn't accommodate him losing his nerve.

In moments, the large arching doors to the chamber opened to reveal a largely impassive pair of dignitaries, dressed in the royal blues and deep purples familiar to Neserdinia's noble house. The cloth complimented their dark complexions well, and the stern look forming over the broad nose of the feminine part of the pair did not leave him hopeful that their meeting would be easy.

They would enter the chamber, and greet him before moving to separate room to negotiate. It was not a petition for his favour—he would talk with them on even footing, a move that he hoped would establish him as a more approachable ally. And maybe quell any misgivings they might have about him.

Now, he just had to keep Rapunzel out of the negotiating room.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I have saved all of your lovely comments from the original upload~! I still have plans to write out this AU, fear not. : )


End file.
